bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikomikidomoe
was an ancient Adjuchas Menos from several millennia ago that once fought for dominance over Hueco Mundo against Baraggan Louisenbairn and his Vasto Lorde faction. It eventually left Hueco Mundo and desired to spread its influence to the Material World and Soul Society, doing battle with the Shinigami who possessed no weapon to call their own at the time. At the end of that conflict, it rose to the skies and sought to devour the Soul King, but was stopped by Ichibē Hyōsube and Ōetsu Nimaiya. Together, they stripped the Hollow of its name and forged it into a Zanpakutō, hiding it within the depths of the sea within Nimaiya's palace grounds.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III It was later stolen by Tokinada Tsunayashiro during the Wandenreich conflict, and given to Hikone Ubuginu,Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I before being shattered by Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Appearance While in the form of a Zanpakutō, it is described as 'a blade filled with white light'. Ikomikidomoe is a white sword with several black spots that coat the blade on both sides.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Personality History In an ancient era when the spiritual world had still not completely taken on its current shape and the Shinigami did not possess Zanpakutō, the Menos thrived in Hueco Mundo. There were many Hollows during this chaotic time that managed to reach the level of Adjuchas, yet were unable to attain a humanoid form. One such being was a Hollow that challenged Baraggan Louisenbairn for dominion of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan and his followers were among the first to achieve a new form of evolution; the Vasto Lorde. It was a creature of unlimited evolution that tore through everything that stood before it like a hurricane, destroying everything and devouring whatever it came across. This aberrant of a Hollow fought against Baraggan's hegemony over Hueco Mundo, but after some time, the two decided to no longer interfere with one another.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III This Hollow later sought to expand its influence and left Hueco Mundo in pursuit of the Present World and Soul Society. The Shinigami were impotent and incapable of stopping him. Not even a young Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was able to stop it. Soon enough, the Hollow rose to the skies and attempted to devour the Soul King, before finally being defeated by Ichibē Hyōsube and Ōetsu Nimaiya. Ichibē had erased its name and gave it a new name with his Zanpakutō, Ichimonji. The Hollow was named Ikomikidomoe. It was then forged into a Zanpakutō by Nimaiya. Because its original existence could not be removed from the cycle of souls, due to the sheer volume of souls contained within it posing a danger to the balance, it remained sealed at the bottom of Nimaiya's Phoenix Palace until such time that a Shinigami would be capable of wielding it.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Story Powers & Abilities Infinite Evolution: Ikomikidomoe was called a 'walking disaster with infinite evolution' by Baraggan Louisenbairn, who feared his power so greatly that he sought an agreement with the Hollow that they would never interfere with one another. Similar to the ability of Aaroniero Arruruerie, it is able to break down and integrate the spiritual power of anything it devours into itself. However, unlike said ability, it does not allow for the retaining of abilities but is actually a proliferative power which inexhaustibly accumulates the Reiatsu of every soul that it has devoured into itself. Although it maintained the form of an Adjuchas, its power continued to grow to such an extent that even Baraggan, who had reached the superior form of Vasto Lorde, acknowledged his strength.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III *'Traits of all Menos Classes:' Ikomikidomoe is described as an aberration that encompasses the advantages possessed by each class of Menos; the Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. It possesses the highest and deepest degree of spirit consolidation.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III *'Instant Regeneration:' It is capable of absorbing Reishi from the surroundings in order to heal its own wounds.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Garganta: Ikomikidomoe is able to effortlessly open up Garganta portals.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I : Despite its bulky build, Ikomikidomoe was capable of performing Sonído with ease. The echo produced by its movement was described as resembling the nightmarish cry of a Nue. It could vanish before an observer and sink its claws into its prey before they ever managed to perceive its movement.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II : Ikomikidomoe, in its Hollow form, is capable of firing a Cero from its eyes.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Release Forms As a Zanpakutō forged from a Hollow, Ikomikidomoe was sealed with several release commands that draw out certain degrees of its power. These commands resemble the use of Shikai, steadily releasing differing levels of Ikomikidomoe's sealed powers. Orbit the stars, Ikomikidomoe: The first release command of Ikomikidomoe, demonstrated by Hikone Ubuginu as its wielder. When released using this command, the blade of Ikomikidomoe transforms into a large Hollow tendril-like arm. It is presumed to be the arm of Ikomikidomoe itself.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Send them to their burials, and engrave them in memory, Ikomikidomoe: The second release command manifests a large serpentine Hollow that is notably equal in size to a Gillian and possesses spiritual power comparable to a Vasto Lorde. This is believed to be a limited form of Ikomikidomoe's actual form as a Hollow.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II *'Hollow Conjuring:' In this state, Ikomikidomoe can be used to create a horde of huge Hollows that are Adjuchas-level in strength.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Hatch the deceased, Ikomikidomoe: The third release command of Ikomikidomoe; similar to the second release, it also conjures a large Hollow of similar appearance but smaller. It is stated to more closely resemble the size of an Adjuchas, yet possesses Reiatsu far greater than a Vasto Lorde. This is believed to be the true form of Ikomikidomoe as a Hollow.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III : Together with a wielder capable of harnessing its power, Ikomikidomoe can be used to perform Bankai. However, as Hikone notes, the release state is more like a Resurrección than a Bankai. When used by Hikone, the Hollow form of Ikomikidomoe conjured by the release commands collapses while shining brightly and wrapping around Hikone. Ikomikidomoe returns to the form of a pure white sword, with Hikone taking on a distinct Hollow-like appearance. His form is described as that of an Arrancar, while his body is adorned with a shihakushō and the 'shadow of a Hollow' depicted as creeping onto his skin. He bears features of both Shinigami and Hollow; a mixture of black and white that symbolize yin and yang.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Weaknesses Soul King Candidate Wielder: Ikomikidomoe can only be wielded by someone considered a 'Soul King candidate'. In other words, only beings that possess Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and Human traits are able to wield the Zanpakutō. Tokinada claimed only Hikone, Ichigo Kurosaki, and perhaps even Kūgo Ginjō, would be able to actually wield it.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Quotes Trivia * The full name, Ikomikidomoe Hououraku Hakkei, bears a strong reference to yin and yang references. The first name Ikomikidomoe (己己巳己巴) contains the repeated kanji for 'serpent/self' as well as the 'tomoe' symbol. With the addition of the kanji for 'phoenix' in the full name, there is a phoenix and dragon symbolism; signifying harmony, sexual ambiguity, and so on. The first name symbolizes a serpent feeding upon itself, creating a perfect harmony, and now with the addition of the phoenix in the last name, there is a sense of a perfect synchronized balance. References Category:Hollows Category:Zanpakutō Category:Evolved Zanpakutō